


I'll be here.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Supercorp Stories, idk. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When her fiance Charlie is killed in battle against Daximites, Kara is crushed and feeling hopelessness. She goes to the one person she thinks she can rely on. Her best friend,  Lena Luthor.. The thing is, Lena doesn't know Kara's supergirl, or that Charlie was the superhero "Red Thunder". What will happen?slightly inspired by another story; I can't remember what it's called, I also used Charlie because I just love the name.





	1. Goodbye Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy

_ 7 hours earlier: _

_ Kara kissed Charlie on the lips, "be safe" she whispered. Charlie tilted her head and smiled mischievously. _

_ "I'm always safe, my love" she whispered back. Kara rolled her eyes. _

_ "I mean it Charlie, I am unable to go right now due to my solar flare, you need to be careful" Kara told her. _

_ "I will darling, I promise. I'll come back to you" Charlie replied. She kissed Kara one last time before flying off. Leaving Kara trying not to worry. _

_ 5 hours ago: _

_ Two hours and Charlie hasn't checked in, Kara's worried now. She's afraid Charlie might be hurt. Or worse. That's when she got a call. _

_ "Alex?" Kara said when she answered. _

_"Kara, you need to get down here. It's Charlie" Alex replied. Kara's heart dropped. She flew to the D.E.O to find Charlie's lifeless body lying on a gurney. Medics waited silently, paying their respects for their friend. _

_ "Ch-Charlie?" She felt herself begin to shake, she turned her head to Alex, "what happened?" _

_ "Daxmites found her weakness. Kara, I'm so sorry" Alex said. Kara felt her heart shattered into a million pieces. She felt weak and she wanted to cry and punch everyone who crossed her. Avenge her girlfriend, wait she wasn't just her girlfriend, anymore. She walked over and kissed her fiance's forehead. _

_ "You stupid dork, you promised me you'd be safe" she whispered, "goodbye Charlie. I love you" _

_ She cried some more, but now she vowed to get avenge back for Charlie. She just needed a friend first. _


	2. Telling Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks down to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks to Charlie and Kara's relationship coming soon!

Present Time:

Lena's called Kara at least eight times, and she's starting to worry. It's not normal for Kara to ignore anyone's calls. Her top three speed dials are Alex, Lena and Charlie. So when she doesn't answer. It gets worrying. A knock comes on her door. She got up to open it, to reveal a broken down Kara, tears spilling down her face.

"Kara, what is it?" Lena asked. Kara could barely get the words out.

"Charlie's dead" was all she managed to muster out. Her knees buckled and Lena catches her.

"Oh My God" Lena said, "come in, please"

She guided Kara to the couch and sat her down.

"Lena" Kara sobbed, "it's my fault, it's all my fault, she's dead and now there's nothing I can do," she collapsed into Lena's lap.

"shhh, Kara, it's okay, it's not your fault" Lena tried to reassure her.

"but it is!" Kara wailed. she bolted up, "I'm Supergirl, but I lost my powers. I know I should've told you sooner but I was trying to protect you. Charlie is the girl dressed in red who fights by my side all the time, she's Red Thunder. She went to fight the Daxmites and" she starts to breath heavy with sobs coming in and out, "I can't breath, It's all my fault"

"Kara, calm down" Lena said, "I'm not angry, maybe a little hurt but I'm here okay? I'm here for you" Lena said. "deep breaths, Kara, just like me," she said as she took slow breaths in and out, Kara instinctively follows Lena's breathing and began to calm down. "good girl"

"I'm-" Kara hiccuped, "sorry"

"Shh" Lena said as she wiped away Kara's tears, "don't be. Charlie loved you okay? I saw the way she looked at you. She still loves you, she's in here" Lena said, she then placed a hand on Kara's chest, "she's always here"

"Thank you" Kara said weakly. Lena wiped her tears away again.

"I'm always here, okay?" Lena told her. "just like I was here during college, just like I will be till the end of time"

Kara snuggled against Lena's shoulder and fell asleep. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara protectively and held onto the girl with a broken heart.

"I'll help you get justice for her, Kara. Charlie was my friend too. It's going to be okay" Lena whispered. She leaned her head down and fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might end in Supercorp endgame, it probably will but Charlie is a character I am falling in love with writing, that I might find a way to bring her back to bring angst. who knows.


	3. Letters From Charlie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds a letter from Charlie. short ass chapter, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Supergirl 4x20 plot line.

After a few hours, Kara thanks Lena for comforting her and heads back to her and Charlie's place. When she enters, the smell of coconut lotion and buttermilk fills the air, it still smells like Charlie. Kara is close to a breakdown again when she notices a letter on the counter. She walks over and opens it. It's from her. 

_ Dearest KareBear: _

_ If something were to happen to me, I want you to know I'm always with you. I'm the air you feel. The sun in your face. The rain droplets on your skin. I'm the chirping of the birds. And the grass on the ground. Where you are, I'm all around. I love you and if I do not come home to you, my love, I will always love you. if something happens, do not spend the rest of your life thinking of what life could be with me, find someone and cherish your time with them as I did with you. I love you Kara Zor El.  _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Love, Charla Reyn- Danvers _

  
  


Kara screams and cries again, she calls up Alex who's there as soon as possible. Alex pulls her in for a hug and squeezes her as tight as she can. She whispers soft nothings into Kara's ear to help calm her down. Kara's lost, and these stupid daximites have taken away the woman she loves. She feels herself losing. She feels herself sinking. She's losing. and she doesn't care to stop it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> lots of love to you all.


End file.
